Paradise Regained
by Silver Meta Dragon
Summary: My first fic that I wrote last summer, it's really different than what I would write now. Post SFA, I'm kinda embarrased to post it.


Paradise Regained

Written By Silver Meta Dragon

Author's note: Ahh, my first fanfic that I wrote last summer. I was playing a lot of StarFox Adventures and this is a continuation of the game. It is a bit different than my other fics since I really didn't have a plot per say, I just wrote what came to my head. I changed it a bit and now it is completely uncensored (for what, I really don't know.) So anyway, this fic is more of a love story between Fox and Krystal. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

The year is 2034; exactly one day after Fox McCloud rescued Dinosaur Planet from General Scales. The thoughts of that mysterious blue vixen still lingers in his mind. He never really got a chance to get to know her until now...

"Great job Fox!" General Pepper said over the _Great Fox's_ vid screen.

"Thanks sir, it wasn't easy, that's for sure" Fox replied.

"By the way, your fee has been approved, General Pepper out".

"Yes!" exclaimed Slippy Toad from the corner of the control room.

"We can finally repair the ship" Peppy Hare said.

"You all did a great job" Fox said.

"Oh, Fox! I almost forgot I received this message from Krystal." Peppy said excitedly. As if right on cue, a beautiful cerulean blue fox's head appeared. She had cerulean hair about to her neck; on her forehead was an equally beautiful crystal, colored gold with a garnet stone in the center. That was suspended on her bluish forehead by a gold linked chain. Her eyes were greenish blue and they stared intently at Fox. She began to speak...

"Hi Fox! I really appreciate what you did for me. I guess I'm left with one more thing to do." Suddenly, the _Great Fox_ groaned as a ship docked in its main hanger.

Fox and crew looked around, not knowing who it could be. The main vid screen winked out, and the double doors to the Control Room eased open. In walked the cerulean vixen that McCloud had saved on Dinosaur Planet. "And that's to say thank you." She had the most beautiful voice imaginable; it was like a breeze on an open lake under a star-studded night. Fox immediately blushed at the sight of Krystal. Her fur color was cerulean blue with a large patch of white going from her head down her chest, to her loincloth. It was like she was trying to wear as little as possible. She was wearing was a gold top and a pearl white loincloth. On her neck there was a green crystal suspended by a gold chain. On her wrists were two gold pads with purple lines winding all around, she also had two gold shoulder pads of the same manner. She had a white sun tattoo on her right hip and one on her left hip. She also had some other white markings on the lower half of her arms. Her tail was the same color as the rest of her fur and it was tied off at different intervals.

"Ah sure, err, thanks" Fox nervously mumbled.

"He he, your not shy are you Fox?" Slippy joked.

"I'm detecting a rise in body temperature, are you ok Fox?" ROB the current ship's AI asked in a metallic voice. Everyone aboard the _Great Fox_ laughed including Krystal.

"I think I'll be just fine" He said as Fox and Krystal's eyes met in a love struck

lock. Just then the double doors opened again, breaking the stare. A familiar blue avian walked in. He was dressed in a typical StarFox uniform; gray flight jacket, green shirt underneath, gray pants, black boots, and sporting dark sunglasses on his forehead. He had blue feathers, dark eyes, and a sharp, yellow beak.

"Hey guys. You don't mind if I hang with you for a while, do you?"

"Sure Falco, its great to have you back" Fox replied.

"Did I miss something here?" he asked, eyeing Krystal.

_"Now listen son I shall be back soon. Don't you worry about me."_

_"But daddy, why do you have to leave?" The young kit whined._

_"The Cornerian Army needs me to go fight against Andross." The father fox replied._

_"Ok." the young kit said. When the young kit found out his father wasn't coming home, he was severely heartbroken. He would have gone to an orphanage, but was entrusted to a hare friend instead. The hare raised him well, but in the kit's mind he missed his father. He could see him now: In his Aerowing, the predecessor of the Arwing, being shot down by the enemy, crashing to his death on Venom, his father shouting one last cry of despair. That was James McCloud, 14 years ago. Fox's father died in a battle against Andross. The hare was Peppy, James's wing mate. That laughing head and suspended paws, those maniacal bloodshot eyes..._

Fox awoke with a yell. It was only a dream, but it seemed so vivid. Fox was covered with sweat, and he was panting rapidly. He peered at the crimson numbers on a digital clock on his night stand. 3:30 it displayed.

_Crap_, Fox said to himself. He'd only been asleep for a few hours. He heard a slight knock on his door. "Come in." Fox said wearily. A familiar cerulean vixen tiptoed in. She was wearing Fox's black tank top and some borrowed pants and no shoes. She kneeled by his bed and gently stroked his forehead.

"Are you having that dream again?" Krystal questioned.

"Yeah, and it's getting worse every night." Fox replied wearily.

"Do you want me to stay with you till morning?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, that would be great." Fox said. Krystal got into bed with Fox and he kissed her forehead. They cuddled up and began to talk for a few minutes.

"You know I really love you, Fox McCloud. I can remember that day when you

rescued me from that crystal prison. That was very noble of you." Krystal said. She kissed him on the forehead again. He kissed back, but this time they locked muzzles passionately for what seemed to be like an eternity. They embraced and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 2

A New Mission?

The next morning Fox opened his eyes and realized that Krystal was gone. She must have woken up earlier, Fox thought. He got up out of bed and took a nice, hot shower. After he got himself dried off, he put on boxers, pants, a green shirt and a gray flight jacket. He also tied a red bandanna around his neck. Fox walked out of his room and smelled breakfast cooking.

_Eggs, pancakes and bacon_ he thought. As he walked into the dining room, he noticed that breakfast was set on the table, but no one was there! Fox looked around, but saw no one. Hmmm, this is odd. Where is everyone? He walked around to the Control Room and no one was there. ROB was deactivated at the time and Fox's command didn't work. Weirded out by now, Fox ran back into the dining room. The steel door behind him closed with a slam! Fox whirled around. No one there. Fox turned around to go eat when "Happy Birthday" rang out in the dining room! The Crew jumped out of their hiding places and congratulated Fox.

"Oh yeah! That was great! Ha-ha gotcha!" Slippy shouted.

"Happy Birthday buddy." Falco said.

"Can we eat now, guys?" Peppy asked impatiently.

"Great surprise guys. But where's Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Right behind you Fox." Fox jumped three feet in the air.

"Thanks Krys."

After the celebration, Fox and Krystal went to the Control Room. Fox was about to say something when the vid screen came to life.

_Incoming message…_ read the display. Fox got on the Comm, and called everyone to the Control Room. Pepper's head appeared on the vid screen.

"I have a new mission for you Fox." General Pepper said.

"Venomian ships are attacking a planet that goes by the name of Cerinia." Pepper said. At the mention of that, Krystal almost fainted. Fortunately, Fox caught her and laid her on a chair. "Is it something I said?" asked Pepper.

"Krystal is from Cerinia, General." Fox replied.

"How far away are you from the planet?" the General asked.

"Not very, only about 30 minutes on full engine burn." Fox said.

"Get over there now! Pepper out." The vid screen flicked off.

"Slippy, go prep the Arwings, Peppy set a course for Cerinia and Falco, just sit tight." Fox commanded.

Chapter 3

Cerinia

When the _Great Fox_ arrived at Cerinia, the planet was in distress in fact, quite a lot of distress. There were fires on the surface; the capital city was standing, but just barely.

"Launching Arwings in 3...2...1...Now!" Peppy shouted over the Arwing's Comm. Fox was leading the formation. It included Fox as the head, Krystal and Slippy as wingmen and Falco covering the rear. As soon as they exited the _Great Fox's_ docking bay, they shot toward the planet. "Comm and Vid check everyone." Fox said over the radio. Three sets of "Clear" sang out from the comm. Three heads appeared on Fox's Arwing control panel.

"Let's rock!" Falco yelled.

"Let's kick some Venomian ass!" Slippy shouted.

Krystal however was silent. Fox opened a private channel to her on the vid screen.

"What's wrong Krys?" Fox asked.

"My family is down their, somewhere." She replied. Just as Fox was about to reply, the Venomians engaged them. Fox immediately ignited the first two with a laser blast. Falco dusted four with a well aimed charge shot. Slippy locked onto a group of ten with a Nova Bomb, and fired. BOOM! Several fighters were instantly vaporized, and more damaged. Some fell to the planet's surface and burned up in its atmosphere. Unfortunately, the bomb attracted a lot of attention and the team had to break up because of all the fighters.

"Krys, cover me while I go take out the main battle ship." Fox radioed.

"Slippy, what's her weakness?" Fox asked while dusting five more fighters. Using a special device that he failed to mention where it came from, Slippy scanned the battleship.

"Go for the left side of the hull. Then hit the control center on top of the destroyer." Slippy radioed back. Fox and Krystal streaked off to attack. The destroyer which was aptly named the _Poison of Venom_ was commanded by a fearsome wildcat. His name was Cats Zero Wing. Then he noticed two blue and white ships streaking toward his vessel.

"Who are the pilots of those ships?" he asked his XO.

"Sir, a vixen and a male vulpine." The XO explained.

"What merc group do they belong to?" asked Cats.

"Sir they belong to StarFox." the XO said nervously.

"Shit." Cats silently cursed under his breath. "Not StarFox. They are a legendary mercenary group. We must not let them destroy us." hissed Cats.

"Yes sir." said the XO.

"Alright Krys, here we go." radioed Fox.

"Aim for the hull Fox!" she said as she let loose two Nova Bombs. The destroyer shook with the impact of the Novas. Fox then let out two more Novas, which did some serious damage.

"DAMAGE REPORT!" screamed Cats.

"Sir, they knew exactly where to hit us. We lost all our fighters in the southern bays. If they hit the control center, pardon the expression, but were screwed!" the XO reported.

"Take the Comm, XO. I'm going down to my ship to put a stop to this." Cats growled. A few minutes later two Novas came blasting right into the control center. The crew and the XO didn't even have a chance of an icicle in Hell to get out.

"Great shot Fox!" Krystal said. Suddenly a lone fighter came out of a secret docking bay. The fighter was well armored, and had an X-Wing configuration for its lasers. And worse of all Cats was flying it!

"Now your mine vixen." He started firing gold lasers at Krystal.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Krystal screamed as gold lasers flew by everywhere. She managed to dodge a few of them, but two directly hit the cockpit.

"KRYSTAL, NOOOO!" Fox screamed. He felt some serious anger coming on. Fox couldn't bear watching her in pain. He came right behind Cats and launched a charge shot right at his engines. "EAT THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" Fox screamed.

"Oh shit." Cats said as his ship exploded in bright orange and gold flames. "Krys, are you ok?" Fox asked into the radio. A vid screen popped up and it showed a partially burnt vixen.

"Thank you for saving me, Fox. Let's go back to your ship."

Chapter 4

Feelings Discovered

Later back at the _Great Fox_: Krystal was ok, except for a few burns on her shoulder and left ear. Fox made sure that she was comfortable in her room. "I hope she's ok Peppy." Fox said.

"Why don't you check on her Fox? I know you care for her."

"Thanks Pep, I know I can always count on you." He said and patted his friend on the back. As Fox walked to Krystal's room he ran into Falco. Falco congratulated him on his successful mission. Fox did the same. When Fox reached her room, he knocked quietly.

"Come in." a timid voice answered. Fox walked in to her room, and sat down by the bed that she was laying on.

"You know, you did a great job out there. I'm sorry I couldn't have prevented this." Fox said apologetically.

"Watch this." Krystal said. Fox jumped a bit when he saw the wounds heal up right before his eyes.

"How did you do that!" Fox asked

"It's an old trick I've had since I was a little vixen." She replied. "Do you have any scars on you? If you do I can heal them." Fox thought about it, and then he removed his flight jacked and green shirt.

"On my chest I have one from Dinosaur Planet. Sharpclaw got me right here." He pointed at his chest. Krystal put her paw on it and asked Fox to close his eyes. She then started talking in a foreign language. Fox felt a burning sensation on his chest where her paw was.

"Ok, it is done." Fox looked down at his chest, and there was no scar.

"Cool." He remarked. When he looked up she was looking straight into his eyes. He could feel them penetrating his soul, looking at his past, going deeper and deeper into his mind. She knew his thoughts from day 1. _Those arresting eyes, I can't look away_, Fox thought. He gasped and then blacked out. When Fox awoke, he was in his room, on his bed. Krystal was in the chair next to him, looking at him.

"What the heck was that?" he asked. Krystal got off her chair and kneeled down.

"I wanted to know your feelings, thoughts, and past. Now I know why you became what you are. You wanted to avenge your father, so you became a mercenary. And now I know that you love me dearly, and would risk your life for me." Krystal explained. Fox's eyes went wide at that.

_How could she do that? This brings us to a whole new level. Whew, that was odd._

"Don't worry; I won't ever do that again. I know that I scared you just a bit." Then she leaned over and they kissed each other. Fox could feel her paws around him and she was very warm. He gently massaged her back and played with her tail a bit. They remained like that for quite some time.

Peppy was getting a little annoyed with Fox because he'd been gone for awhile. Down to the crews quarters he went and listened to Krystal's room. Nothing to be heard there. He went over to Fox's room and listened. Ah-ha! He hoped that weren't doing anything too drastic. He thought to himself what it would be like to have a young kit running around the _Great Fox_. Just then Falco walked into the room.

"Hey old timer, where is Fox and that vixen, what was her name again? Oh yes, Krystal?" Falco asked.

"Who knows Falco." Peppy said. He didn't want to tell what Fox and Krystal were doing in his room. He'd find that out later. Suddenly the vid screen flicked to life. An image of a head that looked almost like Krystal popped up.

"This is a distress call! We just escaped Cerinia and need a pick up! Is anyone there!"

"This is _Great Fox_ calling unknown vulpine, what is your location and ship name?" Peppy asked.

"Thank God someone's there. We are about a mile or two away from you please pick us up! Our ship name is _The Pride of Cerinia_. We have about 15 minutes of oxygen left! Please help us!" Then the image winked out.

"Aw screw this. FFOOOX!" Peppy and Falco yelled. Fox and Krystal came running onto the Control Room floor. Also Slippy came running too.

"What's wrong old-timer?" Fox asked.

"We've received a distress call and are en route to pick up a ship named _The Pride of Cerinia_. Peppy said. "By the way, where were you?"

"Oh uh, Krystal and I were just err, talking." Fox said, and then he blushed.

"Yeah sure Fox." answered Slippy.

Chapter 5

Don't I know you from somewhere?

After a few minutes, the _Great Fox_ came within sight of the rogue ship. It was cerulean blue with green wings and black laser turrets. Unfortunately, now it only had one wing and was burnt pretty bad. The _Great Fox's_ tractor beam pulled it into the main hanger. When the elevator to the hanger opened, the crew was looking at a much mangled ship. They walked over to it and then the hatch just blew open. Two cerulean vulpine walked out. They were wearing clothing of royalty, in fact, Cerinian Royalty. Krystal walked over to them and they met eye to eye.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"Honey, don't you know us? We're your parents." The male said. Krystal almost had a heart attack.

"You're my parents! I thought you were dead!" Immediately she burst into tears of joy of finding her lost parents again. They stayed on the _Great Fox_ for a while until Slippy repaired their ship and then they went back to Cerinia. Krystal stayed behind though, to stay with Fox. She did miss them, but promised to visit. Meanwhile, another threat was brewing out in some lost corner of space...

Chapter 6

Back to Corneria

"So where do you want to get married, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"How bout Corneria, does that sound good?" Fox asked.

"That would be wonderful Fox." Krystal said as she gave Fox another kiss in front of the StarFox Team.

"Get a room you guys." Falco complained.

"Please." Peppy said.

"Sorry guys, I guess she just can't help it." Fox said apologetically. Krystal grinned.

"Seven hours to Corneria" droned ROB.

"Well guys I'm going to take a nap." Fox said.

"Me too." Falco said.

"Hey Krys, can I talk to you for a bit?" asked Peppy.

"Ok" she said.

"Careful Krystal, he'll bore you to death with his stories." Falco joked. Peppy and Krystal sat down at the dining table.

"About that incident, what were you doing with Fox?" Peppy asked.

"Peppy! That's private!" Krystal said defensively.

"Sorry, I just you know, wanted to know that's all."

"It was heavenly though-oops." Krystal said.

"Ah-Ha! Got you there! You guys aren't trying for a kit are you?"

"Not yet, but maybe soon." Krystal said. "He is a very good kisser-oh man, I got to stop thinking out loud."

"Hahahahahaha!" Peppy roared with laughter.

Seven Hours Later...

"We're landing in Corneria hanger now." ROB's voiced echoed on the intercom all through the ship. When the _Great Fox_ landed, the Team filed out to go get Fox and Krystal married.

"Hey Falco, where have you been the last year and a half?" A female feline asked. Falco spun around and looked at the very beautiful Katt Monroe.

"Katt wha-what are you doing here?" Falco stammered.

"Dropping by to say hello and maybe join up with your ragged band of mercs." Katt said. Introductions were made all around. Katt already knew Falco, but was introduced to Fox, Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy. "So you're getting married to this strapping fellow, eh Krystal?" asked Katt. She made Fox blush a bit.

"Well I'll take Krystal to find a dress, and you guys help find Fox a tux. Meet back here in few hours?" she asked. It was a unanimous agreement.

"Sir, when should we launch our Wolfen II's?" an evil voice said.

"Soon, have a little patience." An equally evil voice answered. "We'll soon make

StarFox pay for this." He said pointing at his eye patch.

Back at the shuttle bay, the Team returned. But where were Krystal and Katt?

"Man, they should be back by now." Falco said

"Just give them a little more time. They'll be here." Peppy said. Fox looked around the docking bay. Where are they? He thought.

"Hey boys were back!" Katt said right behind them.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Fox asked.

"We had to pick out the right dress, you know. And that isn't exactly easy." Krystal said.

"Let's go, guys." Fox said.

Chapter 7

Bad Dreams Again

A few hours later, Fox and Krystal were married. It wasn't a big ceremony, since only the Team was there. But it turned out to be a great party afterward. Falco got to have a nice chat with Katt. Peppy just sat there since he really didn't want to drink anything. Slippy however, was a different story. By the time the party was over he was drunk as a skunk (pardon the pun). Fox called a cab and they all returned to the _Great Fox_. Later that night...

"Do you think Slippy will be ok?" Fox asked Peppy.

"He always goes and does that during a party with wine. I hope he gets over that. You know, he did that when your father got married too." Peppy said. That seemed to have struck a nerve with Fox.

"Peppy, be careful when you talk about my father. You know I miss him so much." Fox said with some animosity.

"Sorry Fox, I didn't mean to bring up some memories. I know you miss your father." Peppy said. Just as Fox was about to reply, Krystal came into the room and sat next to Fox.

"Hey Fox, something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"No nothing's wrong, Peppy just said the wrong thing that's all" Fox said as he looked into her blue eyes. She was leaning toward him and he was about to kiss her when from down the hallway burst a remark: "Hey lovebirds, get a room! HAHAHAHA!" Falco jeered.

"Ahh Falco! I'm going to kill you!" Fox said angrily as he jumped up and raced down the hall.

"Oh well." Krystal said.

Later that night...

"_Ok Peppy, how are we doing on time to our target?" James McCloud asked._

_"Fine, we should arrive in exactly one minute." Peppy explained. What he meant of course was Andross. Suddenly they spotted him, a huge floating head with two suspended paws._

_"There you are McCloud, and I see you brought a friend too." Andross laughed in a very evil voice. "I will now exterminate you McCloud and your little friend too!"_

_"Not today!" yelled James. "Peppy, try to hit the glowing crystals in the center of his paws."_

_"Yes James, I will do my best." Peppy radioed back._

_"Peppy, remember my promise. If anything happens to me out here, please take care of Fox." James asked._

_"Don't say that James! I have faith in you." Peppy said as he dodged a huge paw swipe._

_"Insignificant flies! Die!" Andross yelled. With that he shot a concentrated laser at James. CRASH! A direct hit! James's wings were shattered and he fell to his death on the surface of Venom._

_"JAAAAMMMESSS!" Peppy yelled in despair._

_"Take care of my son, Peppy. FUCK YOU ANDROSS!" he yelled as his last radio transmission._

_"HAHAHAHAHA! I have defeated the great James McCloud! Now for you Peppy!" Andross laughed._

_"We'll meet again Andross, and when we do you won't have a damn chance in Hell!" Peppy angrily radioed. As Peppy left, he could hear that maniacal scientist laughing..._

"Holy Crap!" Fox yelled as he shot up straight in bed. He was covered in sweat and panting rapidly. I gotta stop having those dreams. Fox thought. He peered at the digital clock display: it read 5:00.

Since Fox was married to Krystal, he converted both of their rooms into one so they would never be far apart. Her bed was right next to his. Fox lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with a shaking paw. Fox then got up and put on some black pants and a gray undershirt then walked over to the Control Room. He sat down on a worn couch. I wonder what it would be like if my father had defeated Andross then

_ I wouldn't have found Krystal, and the ship would still probably be in disrepair. Dinosaur Planet might have exploded. Cerinia would be there, life going on as normal. My father would be in command of the Great Fox and I would be in second. Falco might not be here and definitely not Katt. I wonder how they are doing. Hmmm----_Fox heard a noise behind him, and he twisted his neck around to see who it was. He was looking at a familiar blue vixen. She was wearing Fox's black tank and some white pants.

"Hi Fox." Krystal said. "Why are you up?" She said as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"I had one of those dreams again. I saw my father Krys. I saw him die." Fox said sadly. Krystal leaned up against him as they embraced, Fox crying on her shoulder. She felt his hurt just by touching him.

"I can feel your hurt Fox. I almost lost my parents too. I was home one day and an attacker came into our house. He was carrying a long, golden rapier. He felled my father with a slash to the chest and almost ran my mom through. She put me into an escape pod and I landed on Dinosaur Planet. And the rest is history."

"How did your parents survive?" Fox asked as he looked her into the eyes.

"After the attacker left them for dead, they used the same trick that I showed you earlier. When you rescued me, I realized that the attacker was General Scales. When he gave up the last Krazoa Spirit, he died on the spot. I never got my chance at revenge." Krystal explained. "But thank you for rescuing me." At that she got on top of Fox and started to kiss him. He gladly returned the favor. Fox ran a paw through her blue hair and she stroked his orange and white head.

"You know you a great kisser." Fox said.

"Thanks, I learned from the best." Krystal giggled. She put her head on his chest and went to sleep.

"Hey Krys, don't you think we should go back to our room?" Fox asked.

"Nope." She said sleepily back.

Chapter 8

Trial by Fire

The next morning, Fox woke to smell of breakfast cooking. He felt Krystal stir on top of him.

"Krystal, wake up." He whispered into her ear. Yawning, she looked up at him.

"What time is it, Fox?" she asked. Fox looked at his watch.

"7:30." She got up off him and walked toward the dining room with Fox following her. He took her paw in his and walked into the dining room.

"Well, well, well, look who's up at the crack of dawn." Slippy said.

"Where were you guys?" Peppy asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I went over to the Control Room to think. And I was joined by a very beautiful vixen afterward." Fox said.

"Bout time you guys showed up." Falco jeered.

"Yeah, whatever." Fox said. After breakfast, they assembled in the Control Room, Fox and Krystal on the couch, Falco standing, Slippy in his chair and Peppy in the pilot's seat. Suddenly the vid screen flicked on, and General Pepper appeared.

"I have a new mission for you Fox, ha-ha that's why I call you." Pepper laughed.

"Very funny sir."

"I know, now on to business. One of our cruisers has spotted four ships out near Venom. They are traveling here with a destroyer, a frigate and a massive troop carrier. It looks like they are heading toward Corneria. I want you and your team to get over here now to help our fleet. This is a major problem since they are only a day away. Hurry here as fast as you can. Pepper out." The vid screen winked out.

"Could it be the return of Star Wolf, and the Wolfen?" Slippy asked nervously.

"Without a doubt Slip, we need to head out now." Fox commanded.

Five Hours Later...

"Arriving at the Planet now." ROB reported. "We have a problem StarFox team." They came running to hear what ROB had to say. "It seems the Venomians have arrived earlier than expected."

"We need to prepare the Arwings NOW!" Fox said. "Slip, you know what to do. Peppy, get ready to cover us with the _Great Fox_. Falco, Katt, and Krystal come with me." They rushed off to the elevator. A few seconds later they were scrambling to their Arwings. A moment later Peppy's voice came over the Comm: "Launching Arwings in 5...4...3...2...1...Launch!" Five Arwings zoomed out of the docking bay ready to engage.

"Pepper come in, this is Fox." Fox radioed. Pepper's face popped up a moment later.

"Fighter's standing by. They will be there in a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes! We need them now!" Fox yelled.

"Ok, Ok, fighters launched." Pepper said. Fox looked at the Planet's surface. He could see waves and waves of Arwings come up to join them. A husky called out over the Comm to the Team:

"Hey Fox it's been awhile, but were here to help you out." Bill said over the Comm.

"Bill! It has been a long time since I've seen you!"

"Lets go kick some Venomian ass!" Bill yelled over the Comm. Fox called up his team on his vid monitor.

"Hey be careful guys. These guys will be tough."

"Don't worry man." Falco said.

"Yahoo!" Slippy said.

"C'mon Fox, we'll be fine." Katt said.

"I love you Fox. Don't get yourself killed out here." Krystal said. Fox just smiled at her. "Here they come!" she said.

On board the Venomian destroyer, The Darkness of Venom, an evil looking feline was looking out at the battlefield. "Who are we up against this time Miles?" She asked.

"The typical Cornerian fightersssss, a Husky Sssssquadron, and oh my..." the green lizard said.

"What's wrong Miles? Who else are we fighting!" she screeched. Unfortunately for him she had a very short temper. She leaped of her chair and thrust her claws into his body.

"AHHHHH, SsssStarFox!" he screamed pitifully. She sheathed her claws, and thought about his one.

"They destroyed my brother Cats, hmmm. Send in the Wolfen." She said. Getting no response from the hurting lizard, she leaped off her chair and was about to claw Miles again when he cried out. "NOW MILES!" she screamed at him with her claws a fraction of an inch from his skin.

"Ok, ok, ok, just don't hurt me, please!" Miles whined. A moment later four Wolfen shot out with Star Wolf at the head.

"Are you guys ready to kick some vulpine ass?" he radioed.

"Yeah let's go!" Pigma Dengar said.

"Dah lets go kill some Cornerians." Gulo said.

"Woohoo!" Andrew yelled.

Slippy used his special device to find the weakness in all the ships. "Fox and Krys, go hit the Frigate on the right side of the hull. Falco, go with Katt to the Troop carrier and Nova Bomb it anywhere. Bill, you and your squad go hit the battle ship on the backside of the hull. That should cause a chain reaction in the Engines to take out the ship.

"Ok Krys bomb her on the right side." Fox yelled. She let two Novas loose at the Frigate, BOOM it instantly disintegrated.

"Katt loose that Bomb NOW!" Falco yelled. A red shining orb came out of her modified ship and streaked off to the troop carrier. The carrier tried to avoid it, but it hit square on the side putting the carrier out of commission. Slippy, Bill and his squad went after the destroyer.

"Why are we losing Miles!" the feline said.

"I don't know my Commander. They knew exactly where to hit us. We don't stand a chance!" he whined.

"WHERE ARE THOSE WOLFEN!" she screamed.

"Almost to the target Commander." Wolf O' Donnell replied.

"Bill, look out!" Slippy yelled. One of the Wolfen was right on his tail.

"I got you now!" Pigma said.

"Not this time." Slippy said as he and Bill's huskies launched a bright combined laser vaporizing Pigma.

"WOLF!" Pigma's last cry fell on deaf ears. Wolf was quite surprised. He thought Pigma was a better fighter. Just then his targeting system locked onto a certain orange furred vulpine. _Got you now Fox, my longtime enemy._ Wolf thought. What Wolf didn't know was that Fox knew that he was being targeted. As soon as Wolf tried to light him up, he did a barrel roll deflecting the lasers.

"Gotcha there Wolf!" Fox radioed. Unfortunately one laser came back and shredded Wolf's left wing.

"NOOOOOO!" Wolf screamed as he lost control of his Wolfen. Fox came up behind him and shot his craft to a million pieces.

"Fox I need some help here!" Krystal radioed. Gulo was on her tail trying to shoot her down.

"Ha ha, I got you know my little friend." Gulo whispered. He managed to slice up her left wing before two huge magenta bolts came out of nowhere! "What the Hell?" was the last things he could say before he was blown away.

"What was that!" Fox asked. From the _Great Fox_, Peppy had managed to lock

onto Gulo and vaporize him.

"Man, I was after him the whole time." Peppy laughed. No there was only one Wolfen left. Immediately, the Team went after Andrew. He was trying to get away when four Nova Bombs were launched. He didn't even have time for a scream.

"Great shot guys, now to take on the destroyer." Fox said. The Commander on the _Darkness of Venom_ was hysterical. Her ship was the last one left and the whole of Corneria was attacking. "Why did this happen! Miles! Where is My XO?" She screamed. A timid head peeked out from behind a chair. She saw it and threw him across the room. "WHY ARE YOU HIDING YOU IDIOT!" She grabbed him again and threw him at the other wall. This time he didn't get up. _Damn, killed my XO_ she thought. And that was her last thought. At that moment about 300 Nova Bombs were launched at the destroyer. She looked up and said one final thing: "DAMN YOU STARFOX!" It didn't matter where the Nova Bombs hit, since there were so many. In an instant the ship was engulfed in flames.

Chapter 9

Falco's Decision and Apparitions Appear

Back on the _Great Fox_, the mood was highly jovial. Later that night...

"Great job team!" Fox congratulated everyone. Falco and Katt walked into the room to make an announcement.

"Hey listen up; I have an announcement to make. Katt and I are leaving to settle down in Corneria." Falco said. The Control Room fell into silence.

"But why Falco?" Fox asked. Everyone else had the same look in their eyes.

"Well, Katt and I are getting married and we just want to go live by ourselves. Sorry if this came as a surprise. We'll be leaving now." Falco said.

"See you all later. Take good care of Krystal, Fox." Katt said. Then they both left. A few minutes later Falco's and Katt's ships zinged out of the docking bay. On the vid screen Falco's face popped up. He expressed his gratitude and thanks for them letting him hang for a while. Then the vid screen winked out...

Later that night when everyone was sleeping...Fox was having another dream. But this time it wasn't about James. It was about him. Fox stepped off the warp from the last Krazoa test. It was raining real hard. He walked over to an effigy of a Krazoa head. Suddenly his whole body hurt like it was on fire. He saw a Krazoa Spirit come out of him and settle on the effigy. He ran over to where Krystal was imprisoned. "You said this would release her!" he shouted at the six spirits that were flying around her. Suddenly they all flew into her body. That looked like it hurt. "NO!" Fox shouted. She opened her eyes and they shot out of her body and into a statue of a Krazoa head. The prison that she was in exploded throwing her down. But, Fox caught her just in time. As he lifted her up they looked into each others eyes…then he pulled her up. The floating Krazoa head headed over to them.

"I am the mighty Krazoa God" it wailed. Fox took out the staff, but then put it back in his pack.

"We will never kneel to you!" she shouted. "Give me that!" She took the staff back and held it.

"Well thanks for nothing. If I hadn't done this you wouldn't be here!" Fox said. "My staff...you're back!" Then she started to fire at the floating head which promptly vanished into a wormhole. Fox gave a look then ran to his Arwing to give chase. When he caught up with the head, it was Andross!

"I've been looking forward to this day, Fox McCloud. And now to destroy the entire Lylat System!" Andross turned around and fire at Fox. He easily dodged this and hit Andross in the sweet spot on the back of this head. He turned around

and began swiping at Fox with giant paws. "Just like I killed your father, I will kill you!" He put his paws up and they flew together at blinding speed. Fox was instantly killed by the blow. As Andross lifted his paws, the Arwing exploded...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Fox yelled. Holy crap, these dreams are getting really bad. Fox once again looked at the clock: 2:30 read the crimson display. He tried to get back to sleep but even worse dreams plagued him. He opened his eyes again. 2:35 the clock read. Oh this sucks badly. He thought. He got up off the bed careful not to disturb the vixen next to him. He put on a gray flight jacket, and a pair of black pants, but no socks. He walked out and made himself a cup of tea in the dining room. Why am I having these weird dreams? He asked himself. Fox took his cup of tea to the Control Room and sat down on the worn couch. He took a sip and then put the tea down. He picked up the latest Pro Gamer Magazine. Hmm, this game looks cool. He thought. I will definitely have to get this one for my X Cube. He was reading the reviews for Fox Force Two when a paw rested on his shoulder. Fox almost jumped out of his skin. He looked at who it was, it was his father! "What the Hell!" Fox yelled. The paw that was on his shoulder belonged to a male fox. This was no ordinary fox though, he looked almost like Fox.

He had an orange head with a white patch on the top running in between his ears. He was dressed in the old StarFox uniform: Gray flight jacket, red shirt, gray pants, and black boots. He also had a pair of fingerless gloves on.

"Son, don't be frightened. I'm only here to tell you I still love you. Do you want to see your mother?"

"Ah..ah..oh.." Fox stammered.

"Hi Fox." The voice belonged to a beautiful vixen. She had shoulder-length red hair, a sharp muzzle, and kind of short ears. Her fur was a bit like Fox's but a bit patchier and she had a red, white and orange tail. She was clad in a white fight jacket with a light green tank underneath. She also wore long black pants complete with red and gold sandals. When Fox saw this he ran to them and cried on his mother's shoulder. He could feel them embracing him but when he tried to touch them, he couldn't. It was like trying to touch a ghost. His paw would just go right though them.

"We're so sorry you can't feel this Fox. Don't despair, we'll always love you. Farewell son." James and his wife Vixy said. Then they dissipated into thin air. Fox just fell down sobbing. He lay like that until morning when Krystal kneeled down and touched his shoulder. He looked up expecting to see his mother.

"Mom?" Fox cried. "Oh, hi Krystal."

"Fox have you been here all night?" she asked him. Fox just nodded.

"I saw them Krys. I saw my mom and dad. I couldn't touch them; it was like they were just a dream." Fox then just broke down crying. Krystal picked Fox up and led him to a nearby couch. She embraced him as he just cried on her shoulder.

"It will be ok Fox. Just get a hold of yourself." She said. Fox stopped crying after a while. She kissed him on the forehead and brushed away his tears with a blue paw. "Is that better?"

"Yes it is, thanks Krys." Fox said. Just then Peppy and Slippy walked over to the couch where the couple was sitting. Fox looked up embarrassed because they saw him cry.

"It's ok Fox. We understand, but now you need to go eat some breakfast." Peppy said.

Later that day...

Fox and Krystal were sitting on the couch, having a talk.

"Did you really see them?" she asked.

"As clear as I see you." Fox said.

"Why were you up anyway, Fox?"

"I had a really bad dream, this time it was different. Instead of my father dying, it was me. I was back in my Arwing in space fighting Andross. It was right after I saved you. He took his huge paws and crushed my Arwing in one stroke and I was killed instantly. Then I just woke up."

"That's terrible Fox! Why didn't you wake me up?" Krystal asked.

"Well it was 2:30 in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep, but I had more evil dreams plague me. It wasn't fun believe me." Fox explained.

"Then you saw your parents." Fox nodded. "How long did they talk to you?" she asked.

"Only for a few minutes, but the weird thing is that I could feel them touching me. I got to see my parents Krys. By the way, when did you find me?" Fox asked quizzically.

"Well, it was about 4:00 and I realized you weren't there. I thought you went to the bathroom, so I dozed off again. Then I woke up at 6:00 and you still weren't there. So, I got dressed and walked around the ship. You weren't in the hanger, so I went to the Control Room. You weren't there either. I walked into the dining room and there you were, sobbing like a baby."

"Thanks for comforting me Krys. I really needed that." Fox said.

Chapter 10

The Last Battle

Later that evening after Fox's Vision...

The vid screen suddenly flicked on and General Pepper's head blinked into view. Currently, Fox was the only one standing in the room.

"General Pepper!" Fox said.

"Yes Fox, it is me. Where is the rest of your team? Never mind, this doesn't concern them. Fox I have a special mission that you must only tell the rest of the team when you get to Corneria."

"What's going on? Why can't I tell my team?" Fox questioned.

"Well, Venom is planning to make a final assault. We are in great danger and could use all the help we can find. Report to Corneria ASAP! Pepper out."

The image winked out. Fox thought this over. Why can't I tell my team? There must be a catch. He thought. Fox went over to the controls of the _Great Fox_, and plotted a course to Corneria.

Four hours later...

Peppy walked over to where Fox was sleeping on the couch half expecting to see Krystal there too. It was just Fox this time. Hmm he thought to himself. Peppy looked up and saw that they were above the city of Corneria. That's odd; I didn't program the _Great Fox_ to do that...

"Fox, Fox wake up! Why are we above Corneria?" he asked his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't tell you, General Pepper's orders."

"WHAT?" Peppy yelled. Fox was about to reply, but then the vid screen winked on.

"General Pepper here, here are your orders: Fox you have to know this. Andross is back. He is mounting a full scale offensive against Corneria. Now you can inform the rest of your team. Pepper out." Fox called the team to the Control Room over the intercom. A minute later Slippy and Krystal filed in.

"We'll it's time I broke the news to you. Andross is back and is shoving all he has against us. This could be a very rough battle." Fox said. The team was shocked, they all thought Andross was dead (all except Peppy of course). "So let's prep the Arwings and head out. The fleet will be here any minute." An hour later, the whole Cornerian Fleet was up in space escorted by some huge destroyers including the _Great Fox_.

"Here they come!" some Husky yelled. As the opposing forces met, chaos ensued. Fox managed to get at least 30 kills during the first few seconds. Yeah, that's how many fighters there were. He joined up with Krystal, and as they flew together, they were unstoppable. All this chaos continued for 30 minutes. Then tragedy struck. Some skilled Venomian snuck up behind Krystal and lit her left wing up.

"AAAAHHHH! Fox help meeee!" she screamed in despair.

"NOOOOO! KYRSTALLLL!" he instantly dusted that fighter and followed her to the Planet. Before she crash-landed, she sent Fox one last message: _"Fox if you get this, I just want to tell you something. I love you Fox. This is not over yet_." CRAAASSHHHH! Her ship exploded on the surface of the planet. Fox landed and jumped out of his Arwing. As he ran over to the wreckage, tears lanced down his face. He scanned the Arwing with blurry eyes, no sign of life. It was at that moment that's Fox's life flashed before his eyes: when he met her, she loving him, her embrace, the times they shared alone, it just went all to fast. He fell to his knees and just cried his eyes out. He looked up one last time...what, what was that? Fox ran over the Arwing, and jumped to the cockpit. She was still there, a burnt mess. He pulled her out and laid her onto the ground. One of her eyes opened very slowly.

"It's not over...yet Fox." She whispered. At that Fox almost fainted. How could she have survived a crash like that? Oh wait, she has that special power! He frantically thought.

"Get me out of here Fox." She said with great pain. He lifted her up and carried her to the remaining Arwing. He got in and laid her across him.

"We haven't done this in a while." She said trying to smile. Fox put a paw over her mouth.

"Shh, save your energy. I'll get us back to the _Great Fox_." The journey back was a little cramped since an Arwing was only built for one. As they entered space Fox realized the battle was coming to an end. The Venomians were driven off, but with a huge loss to Cornerian and Venomian alike. As Fox landed in the hanger, Peppy came out to meet them.

"I thought Krystal was dead! When I lost her Arwing signature, I was about to radio you. But I guess you found her alright, how did she live?" Peppy asked.

"Tell you later." Fox said. After four weeks of rest and the combined energy of Fox's skill and Krystal's power, she was back on her feet. But it was not over, oh no. The battle had just begun.

Back in space just like the first time, Fox and Krystal joined up. Slippy had insisted that he stay behind and man the _Great Fox_'s guns.

"Where are they?" another Husky voiced over the Comm. Suddenly the Venomians appeared behind the Cornerians! Their fleet was stronger now; the Venomians had a destroyer and tons of fighters. The first and easiest target they took out was the _Great Fox_! Fox could hear over the Comm Slippy and Peppy screaming then static...

"Oh shit, what have they done?" Fox said. "ATTACK!" he shouted over the Comm. "Krys, stay with me and let's go take out that destroyer."

"Let's kick some Venomian ASS!" she yelled.

Aboard the destroyer, the Commander, Venom's best, purred with pleasure. They had taken out the only obstacle from their path. Now it would only be a matter of time before all the Arwings were history.

"Nice shot Lieutenant." She purred.

"Thank you ma'am. Wait, there seems to be two Arwings coming right at us. Shall I dispatch them?" he asked.

"Yes, take your best shot." She said. Immediately, two magenta beams of light shot out at the Arwings. Fox and Krystal dodged that with ease. Fox launched a Nova at the hull of the ship. BOOM! It detonated with a loud explosion.

"DAMAGE REPORT!" screamed the Commander her face going red.

"They took out engines, if we don't destroy them now; we could have the whole Cornerian army against us." He said nervously. He didn't like her getting mad. He had several scars on his chest where she raked him with her claws. He knew he was expendable.

"Great shot Fox! Let's do some more damage!" Krystal shouted. Immediately a stream of blue lasers flew from both of their Arwings nailing the destroyer.

Fox targeted the rapidly firing laser turrets with a charge bomb. _Nailed them_. He thought. "Go for the Control Room!" he heard in his head. What the heck was that? Fox thought. "DO IT!" the voice screamed. He launched a Nova Bomb at the Control Room. A second later so did his female companion.

"YOU KILLED US ALL! The feline Commander screeched as she leapt over to the Lieutenant and buried her claws into his chest where they punctured his heart and lungs. With a gurgle he fell to the ground. As she pulled out her claws, blood went everywhere. She looked at the main screen two red orbs were seconds away from impact. She had time for on last curse: "DAMN YOU CORNERIA!" And then the ship exploded into a million pieces. Seeing the destroyer in pieces, the Venomians lost heart and were quickly destroyed by the rest of the Cornerian Fleet.

Chapter 11

More Dreams and Feelings Released

A few months passed after the fall of the Venomian Fleet. Nothing could replace the loss of the _Great Fox_ or Peppy and Slippy, so with the money that General Pepper paid them, Fox and Krystal bought a small ship. It was named _The Lady Luck_. It was gray with four bedrooms complete with a bathroom each. It was quite a modern ship for her price range. She had a main vid screen, controls to fly and fire her main lasers. It could hold four people plus three Arwings and quite a bit of spare parts.

"Well, Krys, what do you think of our new ship?" Fox asked.

"I think it will do, since it is just you and me." She looked at Fox and smiled slyly. They walked onto the ship paw in paw and set out for some unknown destination. Out of Corneria's main hanger they flew, headed back to Cerinia to visit Krystal's parents again. It would take about two days to get to the planet, so they had some time to kill.

"Yahtzee!" Fox yelled as he stood up. Bad idea since there was a steel beam right above his head. WHACK! Fox was laid out instantly.

"Fox, oh God what is wrong with you?" Krystal said as she picked him up. She walked over to a couch and laid him down with a grunt of exertion. _He is no light weight. _She thought. _Well, I think I'll give him a surprise when he wakes up_. She though slyly. Krystal went to go get some ice and change into something better. Fox awoke to a cold sensation on his forehead. He couldn't make out the person who was bathing his forehead with ice so he closed his eyes.

"Wow Fox, you really hurt yourself on that one." He heard a soothing voice say. Fox opened his eyes and looked at Krystal. She looked different this time. She was wearing the same clothes that she had on when he rescued her: that gold top and the loincloth, however minus the pads and jewelry. Fox tried to get up but he flopped back down on the couch. "Don't try to stand, you still need to rest. That Yahtzee game really got you wired." Krystal said. Fox found that his fight jacket and shirt had been removed and alls he was wearing was a long pair of black pants. Fox then fell into a deep sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer on his ship. He was standing in a green meadow that was bordered by a forest. He looked around and saw no one. He really wondered by he was dreaming this. Then he saw Krystal. She was wearing the same clothes that she was wearing when he rescued her. She came up to him and embraced him. "This is what you've always wanted right?" she asked Fox.

"Of course, but why in a dream?" he asked.

"You shall soon find out." She said. Then his dream world dissolved into nothing and he fell into a black endless pit. "AAAAHHHH!" Fox screamed. He just kept falling and falling. He could see something at the bottom of the pit even though it was bottomless. It was getting closer and closer. Suddenly it shot up at him launching him from the dark depths into the light again. The thing that shot up at him hit with so much force it hurt, bad. When he almost reached the light he was catapulted out of the darkness into super bright light. He couldn't open his for the fear of blindness. The next thing he knew he was standing on solid ground. He heard a loud roaring noise behind him. Fox turned around to see a giant T-Rex right behind him. He ran as fast as he could to try to get away. To his surprise, he out ran the Rex. As he turned around the T-Rex fell down a slowly dissolved into a pool of light. "Wow that was weird." Fox thought. He turned back around and there was General Scales!

"Finally, we meet again Fox McCloud!" he hissed. Scales took out a long golden rapier and tried to run Fox though. Fox sidestepped this and realized he had his blaster with him. He pulled it out and fired at Scale's head. Scales just blocked that with his sword laughing. Fox continued firing frantically trying to get a hit. Somehow Scales managed to block every shot. "You can't use that puny weapon against me. It will never work!" Scales challenged. With that he chopped Fox's blaster in two. He was about to strike Fox down when there was a flash of blue light Krystal appeared! As the blade came down she blocked it with her bare paws. "What! Where did you come from?" Scales asked frantically.

"To get some revenge scale face!" With that she attacked with blurring speed. Her bare foot slammed into his guts and then to his face. Scales flew back with a loud crunch. She walked over to Fox and clasped his paws. "You are going to need some help Fox." With that she literally walked into Fox. He felt her enter his body with a gasp. Suddenly he could feel another presence with his. "Let's kick some dinosaur butt!" He said out loud, but not in his own voice. It was in Krystal's! He walked over to the dinosaur. Scales got up and charged again. They sidestepped him and Fox/Krystal kicked him in the back hard. He flew some distance away. Scales got up and lunged with his sword. Fox caught it with his bare paws, but there was no blood. His paws seemed to be protected by a supernatural force. He ripped the sword out of Scale's paws and whipped it into his gut. Scales let out a roar and fell down. Fox raised the sword over his head and brought it down. Scale's head had been severed and the body dissolved into a pool of light. Fox hurt all over for a second, then Krystal walked out of him. "Thank you for helping me conquer my foe. And that is the reason." She disappeared and Fox was rising out into the sunlight...

Fox awoke covered in sweat. He could see Krystal next to him with a paw on his forehead. Her eyes were closed and she was deep in meditation. _She was controlling my dream, wow, she's good._ Fox thought. At that moment she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you for letting me do that. I'm glad you didn't resist, and thanks for helping me get revenge." She said.

"Please don't do that again Krys. That scared the living hell out of me." She put a blue paw over his mouth.

"Then let this be a compromise" She walked over to him and got on top of Fox. Then they locked muzzles. He couldn't resist. Her body was warm and so they just laid there. Her tail flicked out occasionally catching Fox's in an embrace. He reached out and put his paws on her back and gently massaged it. She gently rubbed a paw on top of his head and he ran a paw through her cerulean hair. They were totally absorbed in each other, oblivious to the world around them.

One hour later...

As _The_ _Lady Luck_ was approaching Cerinia, an automatic voice sounded over the Comm: "Destination Cerinia reached, approximate time to landing 30 minutes. That message repeated twice, and then shut off. Fox felt Krystal move on top of him. She woke up and whispered in his ear:

"Hey, Fox. We're almost to the Planet." Fox got up put on a green shirt and a gray fight jacket.

"That was wonderful Krys." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes it was. Now I think I should change into something more fitting." She said. When she left, the main vid screen flicked on.

"General Pepper here. Oh hi Fox. Looks like your in a better position to talk." He chuckled.

"What do you mean by that General?" Fox asked quizzically.

"Well I tried to contact you earlier, but you were umm...how shall I put this? Busy."

"Oh crap, how much did you see General? You know you could have made a noise to get my attention!" Fox said annoyed.

"I did. I coughed real loud and yelled your name twice. Don't worry this is just between you and me." Pepper chuckled. Just then Krystal walked down the stairs wearing a StarFox uniform that was slightly modified. She had a light green shirt that showed her midriff, some white pants and her own sandals.

"Did something happen while I was changing?" Krystal asked. Fox walked up to her and told her what happened. "Well it could have been worse, at least my parents weren't watching." She said.

"Now down to business. One of our spies has reported that Venom was destroyed by a massive explosion involving Andross." Pepper explained.

"ANDROSS!" both vulpine yelled.

"I know you thought you got him at Dinosaur Planet, but it turns out that he was just a copy. But the good news is that he was killed in the blast. Pepper out."

"So that wasn't Andross. Well at least we won't have to worry about Venom any more." Fox said. At that moment the vid screen flicked on showing Krystal's father.

"Daughter, we are coming up to your ship. Hi Fox, have you been taking good care of our daughter?" he asked.

"Yes I have. She has been a Godsend to me. And we are expecting a kit soon." Fox said smiling.

"Really Fox, are my wife and I expecting grandkids?" He asked excitedly. Fox nodded. "Can you hold on one second, I have another call on the line." A few moments passed and then his vid screen reappeared. "I'm sorry Fox, but there seems to be some diplomats coming over today. I'm sorry you can't visit. Can I at least talk to my daughter?" As if on cue, Krystal walked into the room as he finished speaking.

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, you guys can't come over; we're expecting some important diplomats so you'll have to visit another time."

"Alright, expect us soon then." Krystal said.

"Bye Krystal. See you later Fox." He said as the image disappeared.

Chapter 12

Jamie

"Hey, where do you think your going Jamie?" Fox yelled as he chased his young kit down the hall of _The_ _Lady Luck_.

"Hehehe, you'll never catch me" he teased. As Jamie was running Krystal came out of the dining room and caught her son up.

"Oh but I did" she said playfully. Fox nodded gratefully. Krystal walked over to Fox and sat down on the couch. By this time Jamie was asleep on his mother's shoulder. Even though Jamie turned out to be a very intelligent fox, he was a lot of work. "So Fox, where are we going to next?" Krystal asked.

"You know, I don't know. Where would you like to go?" Fox said as he looked into those arresting eyes. He was trying to decide if they wanted to go to

Corneria and settle down. But then he accidentally looked into her eyes. He felt it happening again. He tried to resist but it was no use.

"How about we go to Corneria, sell the ship and buy a house." Krystal said as she grinned.

"I thought I told you never to do that ever again." Fox said a bit peeved.

"Sorry Fox but I had to do it again. You know it's impossible to keep secrets hidden from me." Fox just shrugged.

"You're right, it is." He kissed Krystal and Jamie woke up

"Hey, you're squishing me." He said as they embraced.

"Sorry Jamie." Krystal smiled and Fox sighed, this was turning out to be good.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked that. That was my first fic that I had ever conceived and I know that it might sound a mite cheesy here and there. Just an update on my current stats: Black Cell is in its fifth chapter on my PC, The System is going good but I'm going to watch the Matrix this weekend. Uh, and I'm thinking about writing a sequel to In Evil, Residing since every review, I think, I have received wanted one. Till later.

Silver Meta Dragon


End file.
